Many RC vehicles are electrically powered by an on-board battery. Such vehicles often include a chassis having a battery tray that holds the battery near a rear axle of the vehicle. The chassis of such vehicles is also generally non-adjustable and sized for particular wheel-base widths and/or lengths.